<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm embrace by Byun_bun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682936">Warm embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun'>Byun_bun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung gets a call at two am to go and save drunk boyfriends, Jeno &amp; Jaemin, that lead to warm cuddles in bed and a soft confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally all because I seen that cute Doyoung + Nomin picture, you know the one. </p><p>Yeah, that one. </p><p>Anyway, Doyoung has so much love to offer, he definitely has more than enough for two needy brats.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Doyoung groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, reaching for his phone that was plugged in on the nightstand, the vibrations stirring him from his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung!” Jaemin slurred into the phone, “You know I love you, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung sighed, “Where are you guys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The frat house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung!” Jeno called, “Tell him to come party, I wanna see his pretty face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Jaemin hushed, “Doyoung, You love us right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’ll be there in fifteen. Don’t leave okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Doie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung pushed himself out of bed, bare feet hitting the cold ground as he reached for his grey sweatpants and a hoodie, he slipped them on quickly, the groggy sleep feeling leaving his body as he stretched out his arms and brushed his bangs out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never minded saving Jaemin and Jeno, in fact, he had insisted that they call him no matter what when they needed help. It wasn’t like it was a reoccurring thing, but usually, he would just pick them up and take them back to their dorm, making sure they were safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his keys and slid on a pair of sneakers, and made his way down to his apartment complex parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frat house wasn’t a far drive, but finding the two drunks in a sea of bodies was the difficult part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Doyoung!” Mark shouted, coming in for a sloppy drunk hug as he squeezed Doyoung’s waist roughly, “How have you been man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been good, have you seen Nana and Jeno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I think they’re out back by the pool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung nodded and passed the very drunk Mark along to someone else in the crowd that was looking for him. He steered his way through the house of people, making it to the backdoor in the kitchen, and Mark had been correct, there sat Jaemin and Jeno making out on one of the lawn chairs. A crowd of people watching, the very intimate display that had maybe gone a step too far as Jaemin grinded himself down in Jeno’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, time to break it up,” Doyoung called, picking Jaemin up off of Jeno’s lap. “Hands now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno pouted but held out his hand for Doyoung to take. Jaemin was held captive by his waist, a hand gripping into his hip while Doyoung led them to his parked car. He put them both in the back seat and put on the child locks, you can never be too cautious with drunk people, they were ultimately stupid when it came to decision making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doie,” Jaemin whined, “Can we stay at your place tonight, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be good,” Jeno added, “Pretty please, let’s have a sleepover, Hyung.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Doyoung sighed, knowing full well that he would regret having to deal with the two drunk horny teenagers for the rest of the night. “Do you guys have food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ramen,” They both answered in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung nodded, water and ramen. He pulled into the convenience store on his block and told the two to stay in the car, locking the doors as he got out. He grabbed a few bottles of water and Gatorade, ramen cups, and a few things he would need to make hangover soup in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Doyoung, Jaemin and Jeno were adorable while drunk, their faces flushed and eyes glistening while he made them ramen. Both so utterly in love with the idea that Doyoung always came to save them and look after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Jaemin babbled, taking a big bite of his ramen, and smiling, “Hyung is so perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just put boiling water in a cup, “ Doyoung chuckled, leaning up against the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always tastes better when Hyung makes it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno nodded while blowing on the pile of noodles that were dangling from his chopstick. "Hyung, makes everything taste so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both just sucking up,” Doyoung chuckled, “Make sure to drink your water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both giggled while reaching for their bottles of water and drinking down the water, Jaemin dribbling more down his chin than he swallowed, dark patches on his grey sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Jaemin whined, looking down at his wet shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life,” Doyoung gestured, watching as Jaemin raised his hands up in the air. Doyoung grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt and pulled it up over the boy's head and arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin's blond hair stood straight up, static and messy, Doyoung ruffled his hands on the hair and set the dampened hoodie on the back of the spare hoodie to dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done,” Jeno announced, sliding forward the nearly empty container of ramen, intoxicated eyes glancing between Jaemin and Doyoung, “Hey! Why are you naked?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin giggled, “Jenoo-ahh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung watched with a smile, arms folded over his chest, at least they weren’t the annoying kind of drunk, but instead, they were adorable. Jaemin with his adorable soft laugh that could melt the coldest of hearts, Jeno whose cheeks were glowing the brightest shade of pink that he had ever seen, hiccuping and smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their words were slightly slurred and muffled like a toddler, milk-drunk while they stumbled around the house, bumping into everything, contagious giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleepy," Jeno whined, reaching out his arms up, body delicately tucked between Doyoung's legs, head supported by the couch cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stirred, wiping his drool onto Doyoung's sweatpants before lifting his head up. His bleached hair standing straight up, eyes half shut, lips were swollen. The knitted sweater that Doyoung had dressed him in, falling off his left shoulder, exposing his prominent collar bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Doyoung teased, brushing his fingers through Jaemin's hair, "You guys can have my bed, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Jeno gasped, "You're cuddling, let's go!" Jeno got up surprisingly fast, catching himself from falling with the help of Doyoung's knee, grinning widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sat up, head wobbling while he closed his eyes trying to regain his balance. Doyoung got up, kneeling down to the couch, "Nana? You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So dizzy,"  Jaemin pouted, blinking slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, I got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung picked him up carefully, one arm supporting under his arms and the other under his legs, carrying him to the bedroom while Jeno followed behind closely, who happened to stub his toe on the doorframe as they walked into the barren bedroom. A queen-size bed and a mountain of laundry on a chair were the only pieces of furniture the room had to offer. Doyoung was strict about not having a tv in his room, though he would spend most nights on the couch or staring at his phone screen in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never admit how many times he would drop his phone on his face when one of his shoes did something that shocked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung was barely able to turn on the bedroom light with his busy hands. He set Jaemin down on the bed, Jeno hovered at the edge of the bed, messily trying to strip off his liquor and smoke-scented hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, I’ll help you,” Doyoung whined while pulling the comforter up over Jaemin, he stepped over to the other side of the bed and helped Jeno escape the clothing. “Want comfy pants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno closed his eyes and nodded, “Help me, Hyung”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung nodded, and reached down, maintaining eye contact while he undid Jeno’s tight ripped jeans and helped pull them down, making Jeno sit down on the bed while he pulled the thick denim past his socked feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeno,” Doyoung groaned, turning around with a pair of sweatpants, the shirtless boy already curled up under the comforter, an arm under one of the beige pillows the other stretched out rubbing Jaemin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothes suck,” Jeno whined, “Come sleep, Hyung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno patted the small amount of space that was between him and Jaemin. Doyoung sighed, reaching to turn off the light and climbed in between the warm bodies. He had barely crawled under the blanket before Jaemin clung to him. A warm palm pressed into his exposed waist, his sweater pulling up. Jeno nuzzled closer, resting his head on Doyoung’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sandwiched in between them both, stuck by their grabbing hands, pinned with their heads on his chest. Doyoung stared up at the dark roof, rubbing both of their backs, trying to ignore the warmth the glowed in his aching heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just so cute, so utterly adorable and clinging to him. How was he not supposed to melt? He would act as though it was a burden but they were precious, much unlike his best friend Taeyong. Who hated to cuddle with him or show any sort of intimacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung," Jaemin mumbled, sleep laced throughout his voice, "Your heart is beating so fast." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, go to bed," Doyoung scolded, rolling his eyes in the dark. What were these two doing to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Jaemin pouted, nuzzling his head further into Doyoung's warm chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno was already snoring, fingers holding tightly to Doyoung's sweatshirt. A mess of bodies. Doyoung passed out almost immediately, waking up every time that Jaemin tossed and turned, moaning and groaning in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno had his leg up and bent, draped over Doyoung's thighs, laying on his stomach, face buried in Doyoung's sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jaemin was still faintly in Doyoung's arms, but his back was pressed up against Doyoung's side, using Doyoung's arm as a pillow, their fingers laced together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few streams of light shining through the curtain, two beams shining down onto the bed, little particles floating inside the warm light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be early afternoon at least, they had barely fallen asleep before five am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung closed his eyes, and fell back asleep to their soft sounds, waking up again with Jeno pressed into his back. They must have shifted in their sleep again, but Doyoung wasn't complaining it was easier to lay on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin groaned, squirming around, but this time it was an issue. A big issue. Doyoung was finally awake enough to realize that he was hard, like really hard. And Jaemin was pressing himself up against his bulge. Doyoung bit down at his lip, closing his eyes, something hard pressing into his own ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sandwiched in between two horny boyfriends, and he was beginning to freak the fuck out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung," Jaemin whispered, squirming around, "Are you awake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Doyoung hummed, his cheeks burning up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doie, come back,” Jeno whined, pulling himself closer, bulge rubbing against Doyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin pushed himself up, looking over at Doyoung, his messy hair standing straight up. Doyoung couldn’t fight the urge to reach up and brush down the untamed mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to kiss me,” Jaemin mumbled sheepishly, soft beady eyes staring down at his Hyung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nana,” Doyoung spoke, voice gruff and deep. “You have a boyfriend, who happens to be right beside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not saying no,” Jaemin smiled while laying back down, but this time facing Doyoung, laying back down against Doyoung’s bicep, their faces inches apart. Jaemin’s fingers ran over Doyoung’s stomach, running over the hem of his sweatpants up to his hip bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want kisses too,” Jeno pouted, resting his chin on Doyoung's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung squeaked, taken back by the sudden request that both boyfriends were tossing his way as though it was something so simple like a piece of candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm," Doyoung blinks, tongue running over his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to," Jaemin whispered, soft eyes closing as if to blind out the rejection, "It's just something that I, well we, have wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno hummed in response, fighting to stay awake, the hangover edging his poor tired body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that," Doyoung speaks carefully, "It's just that I want to make sure it's something you both want. I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, we both like you," Jeno nuzzled in closer, his grip tightening around Doyoung's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin nodded his head, eyes opening slowly to reveal sparkling orbs, so much love and admiration shining brightly in his pupils, "Hmm, always liked Hyung, he's nice and warm, and makes the best ramen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung blinked, fighting back the tingling sensation that tickled at the bridge of his nose. He was so sleepy and warm, and they were making so soft, like heated candy that was stretchy and gooey, but delicious and sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Doyoung nodded his head, "I wanna kiss you both, a lot, like so mu-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin crashed into him like a wave, a wave of tension that had been building gradually over time. A three-side crush that had always lingered heavily in the air, but it seems pointless under the circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung was grumpy without sleep, and he hated being woken up, but every night before bed he would find himself hoping to himself that he would get a call, anxiously questioning if his phone was plugged in so he wouldn't miss the call. His first thought in the morning was always to check and see if he had a text or missed a call from Jaemin or Jeno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips moved together, in a slow and steady pace, a kiss that was far more intimate than any kiss that Doyoung has ever shared with anyone before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I want a turn," Jeno whined, bottom lip pouted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung chuckled, pulling away from Jaemin and turning his head to the side. "Come here then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno smiled, and leaned forward excitedly, lips pressing against Doyoungs sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Jaemin pouted, "My turn!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung pulled away, "Don't be a brat, Nana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," Doyoung, sighed in defeat, "If we shift a little, you both can have turns at the same time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" They both spoke in unison, both lifting up their body weight so Doyoung could lay flat on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted himself a pillow tucked under his upper back to give him a little support, the two bodies melting back into him, stealing his warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doyoung?" Jaemin murmured, "What would you think about being our boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd think I would like that," Doyoung spoke truthfully, a permanent smile pulled at his lips. He was just so happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeno groaned, pressing his head into Doyoung's chest, "My head hurts, Hyung." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want some hangover soup?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno nodded his head, nuzzling himself further into the thick sweater while he got comfortable, content with just cuddling. But Jaemin on the other hand, was impatient, peppering delicate kisses up the side of Doyoung's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm embrace was everything that Doyoung had wanted and more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>